


Love Transcends Everything

by consumed_by_feels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_feels/pseuds/consumed_by_feels
Summary: Y/n is a warlock and long time friend of Magnus Bane. Magnus and Alec have been deeply in love for about a year and magnas wants to make Alec officially his by marrying him. Magnas unlists your help in doing so.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love Transcends Everything

Y/N's P.O.V

I was quietly reading a spell book in the institute library when I heard a loud buzzing. I ruffled through my bag trying to find my phone.

"Damb it where is that stupid thing " I hissed exasperated. It was on its last ring when I finally found it.

"Hello" I said answering it 

"Y/N is that you?"

"Yeah Magnus what's up?"

"Are you, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace free?"

"Well Izzy is training with Clary and I'm just reading a spell book. I think I could pull the girls out of training but I don't know were Jace is or what he's doing. Why?"

"I need to talk to all of you about something very important as soon as Possible"

"Okay I'll grab the girls and see If I can track down Jace"

"Thanks I'll see you soon"

"Yep"I said popping the P

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I asked knowing full well what he meant

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Yeah I do and I pop my P's cause I can" I said popping the P's

"Seriously?"

"Yep"I said popping the P again

"Good bye Y/N"

"Bye Magnus I'll see ya latter"

"Okay" he said hanging up. I got up grabbing my stuff and headed to the training room to find Clary and Izzy. I was half way there when I literally ran into Jace

"Hey Y/N watch where you're going that's like the fifth time you've ran into me this week and it's only Tuesday"

"Sorry Blondy" I said using the nick name I've used since I first met him

"You know Blondy is not my name right?"

"I know but its what I've always called you and I always will"

"You're so annoying some times"

"I know and I take pride in it and by the way Magnus wants to talk to you, me, Clary, and Izzy about something important. I'm going to the training room now to get the girls"

"I'll come with you then we can go to Magnus's together"

"K let's go"

We walked the rest of the way to the training room in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was actually kinda nice. When we got to the training room Clary was the first one to see us. Izzy stopped training and looked in the direction Clary was looking.

"Hey girls um Magnus wants to talk to us. You, me, and Jace"

"About what?" Izzy asked

"Don't known" I replied simply

"Let's go find out then" Clary said

We walked to Magnus's loft trying to guess what he wanted. When we got to the building he lives in we hurried up the stairs. I got there first and knocked on the door. Magnus quickly opens the door for us telling us to come in and make ourselves comfortable.

"So what did you wanna talk to us about?" Izzy asked before anyone else could

"It's about Alexander"

"What about him?" Clary asked seeming worried

"It's nothing to worry about biscuit " he reassured her

"Well what is it?" Izzy asked

"Well first off I want you to know that I love Alexander with all my heart .I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before" he took a pause and I said

"Its true I've known him almost his entire life and I've never seen him happier or more in love than he is now"

"Y/N is right I've have never been happier than when I'm with Alexander" 

"But?" Izzy asked

"But nothing there is no but. Why does everyone always assume there's a but?" Magnus said 

"Maybe because there usually is" I said

"Then what is it?" Clary asked

"As I was saying I love Alexander with all my heart. I would do anything for him anything at all. And I want him to be mine for as long as possible which is why you all are here." He paused for a second " I was wondering if you would be okay with me marrying Alexander"

"Of course you can marry Alec" Izzy said excitement and happiness clear in her voice

"Hey its fine by me" Clary said "he is going to freakout"

"I'm okay with it but if you hurt him I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you" Jace said with a look on his face that showed that he was two hundred percent serious

"I have no intention of hurting him" Magnus said calmly then they all looked at me

"So Y/N what do you have to say" Magnus asked me

"Finally!" Was all I said

"So you're okay with it?" Magnas asked me

"Of course I am. To tell ya the truth I'm surprised it took you so long"

"Really?" Izzy asked

"Yep" I said popping the P

"Must you always pop your P's?" Clary asked

"Yep I must" I replied poping the P

"Okay, then I'm glad all of you are okay with it but what do you think your parents will think?" Magnus asked

"There not Clary and I's parents" I pointed out

"I know Y/N I know" Magnus said

I smirked and said "Yeah good luck with that"

"Would one of you like to go with me when I talk to then?" Magnus asked us

"If I go it won't make much difference they like me just about as much as they like you Magnus" I said 

"They hate you" Jace said smirking

"Exactly" I replied

"Well how about you three any of you wanna go with me?" Magnus asked turning to Clary, Jace, and Izzy

"I will" Izzy said

"Thank you Isabelle"

"No problem Magnus"

"Well we should get going before Alec starts worrying" I said

"She's right" Clary said 

"I always am" I said smirking. Everyone gave me a look and I said "I'm kidding"

Magnus's P.O.V

After discussing when Isabelle and I were going to talk to the Lightwoods everyone except Y/N left.

"So Y/N how would you feel about going ring shopping with me?"

"You still haven't gotten the ring?" Y/N asked in disbelief

"No I have not"

Y/N sighed "When?" She asked

"How about right now?"

"Sure"

"You sure you don't have anything more important to do right now

"Nope" Y/N said piping the P

"Really? Again?"

"Yep" she said piping the P

I just rolled my eyes and told her I was going to take a shower.

"Kay" 

A few minutes later I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Hey Y/N can you get the door?" I called 

"Yeah sure thing Magnus" Y/N called back

Y/N P.O.V

"Hey Y/N can you get the door?" Magnus called out to me

"Yeah sure thing Magnus" I called back as I got up to answer the door. It was Alec which didn't surprise me.

"Hey Alec what's up?"

"Oh um hi Y/N. Where's Magnus?"

"In the shower why don't you sit make yourself comfortable and I'll make ya a drink"

"Okay"

"So can I help you with anything?" I asked handing him the drink

"I was just wondering why everyone else was here a few minutes ago cause none of the others would tell me"

"We're conspiring against you" I told him 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can try figure it out or not but its the only answer you're getting for me" With that I got up and wondered over to the bathroom

"Hey Magnus Alec is here"

"What? When did he get here? Why is he here? What did you tell him?"

"One its was him at the door, Two he wants to know why everyone but him was here a few minutes ago, and lastly I told him we were conspiring against him and that that was all he's getting out of me"

"What did he say when you told him that?" Magnus asked

"He look confused and said quote 'what is that supposed to mean?' And I told him he could try to figure it out or not but that was the only answer he was gonna get from me"

"Thanks for not saying anything"

"No problem"


End file.
